Peleas Fingidas
by Meyling
Summary: Zero se demora mas de la cuenta en sus misiones, en especial cuando se enfrenta al guardián de verde armadura. ¿que pasa con estos dos en el campo de batalla? ZeroxHarpuia/Shonen-ai/


Okay, mi otro fic de megaman fue un asco, lo reconozco. Lo subí pero aun así no me gustó... dejar de escribir hace que pierda mi toque, mi facilidad (_me está pasando lo mismo con dibujar)_ pero no estoy para aburrirlas con mis problemas. Aquí les va otra basurita~

.

* * *

Zero POV

Un lugar desolado, con montones de chatarra por doquier, piso de metal de lo que creo fue la corteza de un avión ahora enterrada a la mitad y dejando ver solo su lomo, grandes cubos de metales comprimidos. Parece un vertedero, no logro reconocer si antes de las guerras podía haber tenido otra función.

Aquí estoy, luchando.

Un golpe, salto a un costado, muy cerca de mi pasa un trueno con destellos rosados. Esquivo unos explosivos y ataco, no es un golpe certero, me faltó velocidad. Lanza otro golpe, intento esquivar pero no fui lo suficientemente ágil, otro rayo alcanza mi tobillo, lo que me hace perder el equilibrio y voy a dar contra el suelo. Giro mi rostro y le miro, Harpuia se mantiene en el aire, al verme caído detienes sus golpes.

Vuelvo a empuñar mi arma, me levanto y voy corriendo haciendo zig-zag, pongo un pie en un trozo de chatarra, al cual uso de apoyo para dar un salto y al fin puedo alcanzarle, pero en el aire quedo en desventaja, luego de dar el salto veo que ya se dio cuenta de mi estrategia. Se hace hacia atrás y paso directo a estallar mi espada contra el suelo.

- "Zero! Estas bien?" –escucho decir a Ciel por el trasmisor-

No le respondo por que simplemente me desconcentro del "combate". Uno de los más extraños, uno de los cuales no hay golpes certeros, donde todo se esquiva y poco se ataca, donde creo ser el único que de verdad se esfuerza en que parezca un combate. Mi energía se empieza a agotar, conozco esa estrategia.

No es la primera vez que peleamos ni la primera vez que empieza a hacer estas cosas, yo sé que quiere, pero no se lo daré fácilmente. Luego de mandarme todo un ejército ya estoy cansado, me falta lubricación y mi armadura ya no está tan buena. Mi energía va bajando y las recargas han escaseado. Mi organismo empieza a fallar, ya no puedo saltar con tanta agilidad, ya no puedo atacar con tanta dureza: estoy perdido...además de haber caído en su sucio juego.

Pero soy testarudo, me levanto mientras desprendo mi espada del suelo donde quedó clavada. Le miro a los ojos mientras voy a un nuevo ataque, pero en mi estado ya es imposible, con solo un golpe de sus espadas voy a dar contra una pared.

Al fin Harpuia baja de donde estaba suspendido, guarda sus armas y sus propulsores se detienen: se queda indefenso. Camina hacia mí y patea mi Z-saber lejos. Intento levantarme pero mi reserva de energía solo me mantiene conciente, pronto mis circuitos se van a apagar.

- muy bien hecho...héroe... –se burla dibujando en sus labios una sonrisa de superioridad-

- "Zero! Estas bien? Zero, responde!" –grita Ciel por el transmisor, cierro un ojo de ese costado, que bueno que mis oídos electrónicos no se pueden deteriorar tan fácilmente: esa chica me tendría sordo-

Antes de poder responderle, Harpuia lleva su mano a mí trasmisor en un costado del casco y con sus propios dedos lo destruye, lo aprieta y da un ligero tirón que corta los finos cables. Ahora no solo estoy debilitado, sino incomunicado. Pido a todos los dioses humanos que mi localizador siga dando señales de mi posición.

- Harpuia se agacha frente a mí y me mira a los ojos...

- es tan molesta esa chica...Ciel... –comenta al aire-

- no tan molestosa...como cierto guardián... de verde... –susurro intentando mantenerme sereno-

- si tan molestoso soy... por que siempre vienes? – preguntó dando en el clavo como siempre-

- por que me mandan...y por que...quiero deshacerme de la basura...

- sueña tonto... –se levanta y se para al medio de lo que fue nuestro campo de batalla-

Lleva su mano a su nuca y algo arranca de ahí, haciendo una expresión de dolor al hacerlo. Entre sus manos toma un pequeño chip, en el cual parpadea una pequeña luz roja. Prende sus propulsores y se eleva un poco, lanza el dichoso pedacito de metal lejos de donde estábamos y vuelve al suelo

- prefiero que crean que estas solo, no vaya a ser que se apuren mas de la cuenta –explica volviendo a acercarse a mi-

- que pasa si...Fefnir o Leviathan...te buscan por tu localizador?... –sonrío un poco, Harpuia se meterá en problemas haciendo eso-

- puedo decir que me lo arrancó un héroe legendario...

Suspiro, mis circuitos empiezan a fallar y mi mirada se nubla un poco, la imagen se hace borrosa y con rayitas típicas de televisor descompuesto. Agito mi cabeza intentando enfocarme en los ojos verdes frente a mí

- no puedes más?... -pregunta al ver como ya no puedo mirarle, mis ojos se están quedando fijos-

Abre un compartimiento de su brazo, de donde saca un pequeño bote de E-Crystals*, lo suficiente para mantenerme activo un poco más. Pone un trozo pequeño frente a mis labios y con un dedo lo empuja dentro de mi boca. Lo llevo dentro de mi organismo lentamente, me cuesta hacer todo ese trabajo con tan poca energía. Harpuia al ver lo lento y costoso que se me hace este simple trabajo saca un segundo trozo y esta vez lo pone en su boca, me toma del rostro y, dándome un fogoso beso, lo traspasa a la mía, hace un poco depresión soplando hasta que el trozo pasa directo por mi metálica garganta.

Se separa un poco y mueve su mano frente a mis ojos que yacen quietos, puedo ver pero aun estoy muy débil como para moverlos

- creo que demorarás unos minutos en recargarte... debes tener tu propia reserva para la próxima, tonto...

_- como si no lo supiera_ –pienso para mis adentros- _...no por nada mi Sub-Tank* está vacío..._

- y que haré contigo mientras te recargas?...todo indefenso eres presa fácil... como para harpías...

_- ni se te ocurra..._ –intento moverme aun sin siquiera poder pestañear, es tan poco lo que me dio que apenas se empiezan a despertar mis circuitos-

Se arrima a mi pecho sin perder de vista mis ojos inertes. Levanta un poco mi casco, que estorba junto con el suyo, y restriega su mejilla contra mi cuello. Siento una corriente recorrerme de pies a cabeza y por fin pestañeo, él lo nota. Levanta su rostro y me da un pequeño beso, como tanteando si respondo, pero aun mi boca no puedo reaccionar. Ahora puedo mover mi mano, abro y cierro mis dedos, la levanto de manera errática, sin poder hacer una línea recta en el aire. Logro apoyarla sobre su hombro y la dirijo a su cuello, de ahí subo hasta levantar apenas su casco y agarrar un mechón de cabello artificial, enredándolo en mi dedo

- Har...pu..i..a... –susurre guturalmente, poco a poco recuperaba la voz-

Debía estar agradecido por ese tipo, que por muy enemigo que fuese tenía sus buenos momentos. "En la guerra y en el amor todo vale" escuché decir una vez a los humanos... ¿y si son los dos juntos? Bueno, mas de uno y menos del otro.

Me acarició el rostro con la punta de los dedos y fui yo quien me acerque a él para besarle en son de agradecimiento. Fue algo corto y tosco, ya que yo aun no podía mover mis labios con ligereza. Me separé para dejarme caer y azotar mi espalda contra la muralla de basura compacta

- ya mejor señor héroe?... –asentí lentamente con la cabeza–

- ...gracias... –susurré apenas sin mirarle, odiaba tener que decirlo-

Moví mis manos ya más rápido y con más precisión, moví mis piernas y en seguida quise levantarme. Encogí una pierna y con la otra quise hacer presión en el suelo para poder hacerme hacia delante y pararme; gran error, me fui de frente contra Harpuia, quien me sujetó por los hombros

- tranquilízate... aun no estas lucido –me susurró en el oído-

Suspiré fastidiado de mi estado y puse mi rostro contra su pecho, cerré los ojos y me dispuse a escuchar los sonidos de su mecanismo. Acompasados y repetitivos. Creo que solo fueron unos minutos que se me hicieron horas en esa posición, hasta que sentí más liviana mi estructura metálica y pude estar de pie.

A lo lejos escuchaba unos motores, sonidos de mecanismos, sonidos que anunciaban nuestro distanciamiento. Le miré y sin pensarlo dos veces le tomé del brazo y de un tirón lo apegué a mi

- ...nos volveremos a ver... –dije seguro, no era una pregunta, mas bien una afirmación-

- Solo si te mantienes vivo a ese entonces... –me robó un beso que correspondí rápidamente-

Se soltó de mi agarre y emprendió carrera por lo que fue nuestro campo de batalla, cuando se hubo alejado lo suficiente dio un enorme salto mientras prendía los propulsores, lo que le dio vuelo para irse mas rápido.

Como una coartada perfecta me dejé caer en el suelo, haciéndome el inconciente. Llegaron dos camiones blindados y armados, de ellos bajaron varios soldados de la resistencia que me fueron a auxiliar. Me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron a uno de los camiones en donde estaba Cerveau y Rocinolle quienes empezaron en seguida a inspeccionarme para ver mis fallas.

.

º

.

º

.

**Extra**

Por ese día no hice más misiones, me arreglaron y me enviaron a una habitación a descansar y recargarme. Estaba en eso cuando entró Ciel

- Zero... estas bien? Me tenías preocupada...-susurro viéndome recostado cual enfermo, con algunos cables aun a la vista por que Cerveau se quedó con mi armadura y el pelo suelo-

- Si...estoy bien...solo fue un pequeño momento de agotamiento... –suspiré sin mirarla- ...mucho trabajo y pocas reservas de energía solo eso...

- No te sobre-esfuerces por favor... –me sonrió y tomando un pequeño elástico me tomó el pelo e hizo una cola con este- ...últimamente pareces distraído –comentó y yo abrí los ojos-

- ...no se...de que hablas... –susurré aun sin mirarle-

- Recibes más golpes de lo normal...fallas más golpes también... –se sentó en la cama junto a mi-

- Es solo cansancio... –dije queriendo que dejase el tema de una vez-

- Que pasó con Harpuia?

- por que preguntas? –la miré al fin, una mirada cortante, esas que usaba cuando quería asustar, que me dejase solo-

- ...por que...nada... –agachó la mirada entendiendo mi incomodidad, se levantó y estiró su vestido- ...tienes una extraña marca en el cuello...

Se fue dejándome pasmado... ¿extraña marca? ¿A que se refería?... me levanté y me acerqué aun pequeño espejo en la pared. Miré mi cuello por todas artes hasta encontrar una extraña marca circular hundida en mi piel artificial, la miré mas de cerca... ¿eran marcas de dientes? ...¿ACASO ese desgraciado había osado morderme?

...

...puede atraerme mucho... pero la próxima vez le golpearé en serio...

.

* * *

Tachaaaaaaaaaaaaan listo! Este está mejorcito *-*

Sub-tank: tanque de recarga de energía.

E-Crystals: dan energía, según el juego los Reploids lo comen.

Cerveau y Rocinolle: El hombre que te arregla las armas y la enfermera semi gordita.

.

eso es todo~ cuidense y...tomen mucha leche para crecer sanas! (òwó)/


End file.
